


The Five Times Chanyeol Went Down and the One Time He Got Off

by bunbun28, TabisMouse



Series: The Love (the kind you clean up with the mop and bucket) Boat [3]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Chanyeol goes down down, baby. And he's good at it.





	1. White Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a team write effort between Tabismouse and myself. We hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d never bothered before, Seungri constantly protested his straightness but maybe now-
> 
> Maybe now that Seungri’s figurative cherry had been popped he’d be a little more open to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We swear we started it before Kokobop came out. It was partially inspired by those pics of Seungri at the club. Yeah, you know the ones. Standard warnings for drunk sex dubcon apply.

Chanyeol walked the length of the ship, seemingly just taking an evening stroll, body loose and casual, pace easy and meandering. In reality he was planning, reviewing the running ships roster and mentally tally in his mind.

He passed Baekhyun and nodded. _Been there, done that_ , he thought, ticking the mental box by Baekhyun’s name. Baekhyun had been particularly delicious, cock long and slender, much like his lean body. And he had tried so hard not to moan, but Chanyeol had eventually gotten the better of him.

A few minutes later, he passed Jiyong and Seunghyun, shooting one another heat-laced looks as they speed walked to the closest stairway to below-deck. _Definitely did that_ , he thought to himself with pleasure. That had been a truly amazing night. Those two knew how to have a good time.

He embraced the memory of Jiyong’s and Seunghyun’s cocks, heads pressed together, each gleaming with a mess of come and spit as they took turns trying to claim his mouth.

Chanyeol stepped to the rail of the ship, eyes not seeing the setting sun over the vast expanse of ocean as he attempted to curb his arousal. The familiar pressure against his cock worked it’s magic. He shifted, feeling the press of Sir’s cage binding him. Trapped, he could only revel in mental arousal.

He pressed his head down to the rail, cool steel chilling his overheated skin. Breathing, he rode out the lust and resulting pain of his cock-cage until it passed. God, he needed another cock, and soon, or pussy, that would be good, too.

Standing, he resumed his walk and his eyes settled on Seungri, strutting shirtless across to the pool. There was something different about Seungri now - after Jiyong and Seunghyun. Oh, he’d heard about that debacle, in glorious, minute detail. Jiyong had a cheap mouth. Two beers had been all it took.

He’d never bothered before, Seungri constantly protested his straightness but maybe now-

Maybe now that Seungri’s figurative cherry had been popped he’d be a little more open to it. Chanyeol thought it wouldn’t hurt to try his luck anyway. And if he did fail, well the resulting punishment from Sir would be that much more delicious. Sir didn’t like his boy to fail. But they both enjoyed the results of it.

Chanyeol waited as Seungri stopped to talk two lovely ladies in tiny bikini’s. Their suits were soaking wet and Chanyeol’s mouth went dry at just how little was left to his imagination. He focused on the one he knew, Sandara. He could see the outline of full lips below the wet, clinging fabric and his cock gave a rather hard throb at the thought being between the pretty girl’s thighs. Chanyeol’s eyes trailed up her body, landing on her face and he inhaled sharply.

Maybe he’d try his luck with Sandara soon, if she looked that amazing dripping wet from a chlorinated pool. Chanyeol forced himself to not stare creepily, directing his gaze back to Seungri who noticed him a few moments later. Chanyeol waved and Seungri gave a casual headnod back at him. They weren’t close by any means, which may make this seduction a little harder than some, but Chanyeol knew Seungri had a weakness for soju bombs and he wasn’t above using a little liquid persuasion.

Chanyeol made his way over to the small group with Seungri, nodding at the lifeguard on duty as he slipped past him. “Hey man, ladies,” Chanyeol said in what he hoped was a casual way.

“Sup bro!!!!” Seungri said with his usual enthusiasm. Chanyeol gulped, _hopefully your dick soon,_ he thought. “Not much, just looking for someone to get a drink with on this lovely evening."

“You game, ladies?” Seungri asked.

Sandara giggled, and the girl next to her, Bom, if Chanyeol recalled correctly, smiled up at him from under huge sunglasses. “No thank you, Chanyeollie, but maybe another night. Both of us are on tonight.”

Seungri whined, and wow, was that unbecoming of a man his age but Chanyeol found it strangely endearing. He was also imagining that that was how Seungri would sound with his cock in Chanyeol’s mouth.

Seungri turned to Chanyeol, “I’m off tonight, whatcha say, bro? Couple drinks?”

Chanyeol grinned and fist pumped. Seungri smiled and fist pumped back. Chanyeol pushed into the bump and caught Seungri’s eye to give him a wink. Chanyeol let his grin slip towards lecherous and Seungri’s eyes widened.

“I’ll buy first round,” Chanyeol said, throwing an arm around Seungri’s shoulder and steering him to the bar the crew favored.

Jiwoo was bartending. _Screamer until they come in silence_ , Chanyeol remembered, as he nodded and took a stool at the bar.

Jiwoo wiped the bar as Seungri took the seat beside Chanyeol. “Usual?” she asked. “For both?”

They nodded in unison and watched as she worked. “Hey,” Seungri said, voice flirty, “I thought you worked the day shift.”

“Covering,” she said, voice almost curt. She gave them their drinks then turned to the tipping customers.

Chanyeol laid a hand on Seungri’s shoulder in commiseration. Seungri started but didn’t pull away. That was trick number one up Chanyeol’s sleeve. Little touches, each a little longer than the last, first at the shoulder, then arm, then pressing knees together, a tap to thigh.

He had his technique perfected. A little wave to Jiwoo ensured that the drinks kept coming. Two turned to three then four. Another wave, and Jiwoo held off a bit. Chanyeol watched Seungri, noting his intoxication. He needed uninhibited but able to consent.

Seungri for his part seemed to ease into the playful banter. Trading sexcapace storys was always a good idea. Chanyeol made a point to go with only hetero encounters.

“So,” Seungri said, shortly after the fourth shot. “You only go down on women?” His eyes were intense and Chanyeol mentally fist pumped in victory. He knew that his reputation was well known. There was no way Seungri didn’t know the answer to that.

Placing a hand, full palm extended, on Seungri’s thighs, he let his fingers trail the inner seam of Seungri’s jeans. “I like to share the favors equally,” Chanyeol whispered in Seungri’s ear.

Seungri leaned into him. “I hear,” he gulped. “I hear guys are better at it - you know,”  

Chanyeol laughed to himself, this was too easy. He would have to thank Jiyong and Seunghyun later. Maybe with a couple more blow jobs.

Chanyeol’s hand slipped higher, cupping Seungri briefly before sliding back to somewhere less obscene. “Why don’t you find out?” Chanyeol said, pulling out his best bedroom voice, the one that made panties drop and dicks jump. He’d practiced it especially for situations like this, with a loud bar and throbbing bass.

Seungri’s breath hitched as Chanyeol's hand slipped back towards his crotch again. He caught Chanyeol’s hand and watched him for a moment with wide eyes and blown pupils. Then, Seungri grinned, his smile a little blurry at the corners. “My place or yours?”

“Mmm,” Chanyeol hummed, leaning inappropriately close to Seungri’s ear and letting his lips just barely brush the skin there. “How about yours? My roommate gets mad if I bring back anyone this late.”

Seungri nodded once, and pulled Chanyeol up by the hand, nodding at Jiwoo as they exited the bar hand in hand. Seungri dropped Chanyeol’s hand as they made their way down the corridor. Chanyeol had to duck as they passed through the bulkheads to the crew quarters. He was distracted though, and nearly beamed his head on one, yelping as he ducked at the last second. Seungri turned to watch him in concern and Chanyeol’s near death experience was forgotten as he took in Seungri’s groin in the dim hallway light. His cock was already semi hard against the tight black fabric, tight enough that that even in black jeans, it was fully visible.

"You okay, Yeol?" Seungri asked, somewhat breathlessly. 

Chanyeol leered back at Seungri, “I’ll be better once I get a taste of that.”

\---------

Seungri practically sprinted down the hallway then, and Chanyeol laughed. The other man was probably about as thirsty for this as Chanyeol. He’d have to ask permission to let Seungri fuck him sometime, because, wow, his cock wasn’t even fully hard and Chanyeol wanted it in his throat.

Chanyeol’s own cock gave another pathetic jerk inside his cockcage and he moaned as he stumbled behind Seungri the last few feet to his dorm.

Seungri popped the door open and led Chanyeol in. They stood awkwardly for a moment in the entryway, Seungri scratching the back of his head and staring at the ground. Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol took the plunge, pushing himself against Seungri, taking his lips and grabbing fistfulls of his shirt.

Seungri was a good kisser, Chanyeol noted. A little tentative but that was to be expected. He guided Seungri back to the bed until his calves bumped into the frame. Seungri broke off the kiss to look around. With a smirk, Chanyeol gave him a push, setting his ass down on the mattress. “I-” Seungri started, awkward.

Chanyeol shushed him. “I know what I’m doing,” he said as he fell to his knees. He loved the press of his knees on the carpet, the sight of thighs spread under his hands, an inviting V pointing right to a bulging cock. Chanyeol licked his lips. Seungri looked large enough to satisfy and more.

Seungri leaned back on his elbows, eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s hands as he slid his hands up towards Seungri’s belt. He made quick work of it twisting at the clasp and whipping it through the loops of Seungri’s jeans. He chuckled as he leaned forward to tongue at the brass button holding the fly together.

Seungri’s stomach heaved, light patch of happy trail tickling Chanyeol’s nose. Slowly he dragged his hands up to cup the growing bulge of Seungri’s cock. He hummed appreciatively and moved his tongue up to lick at the skin just above the fly.

“Are you gonna, just,” Seungri began complaining.

Chanyeol ignored him and ripped open the fly with one quick move, hands pulling apart the zipper of jeans, exposing underwear already stained from Seungri’s leaking cock.

“Big boy,” Chanyeol whispered as he rocked back on his heels to watch Seungri grow to his full length, the tip of his head peeking above the band of his boxer-briefs. “Uncut,” Chanyeol admired appreciatively. He loved when they were uncut.

He pulled down the band of Seungri’s underwear to expose just the head, base still sheathed in the barest strip of foreskin. He tongued it, slipping his tongue along the seam. Seungri bucked and arched into his mouth. “Fuuuuuk,” he hissed.

Oh this was going to be good. Chanyeol gripped Seungri by the hips, pinning him down, keeping him from thrusting. Loosening his jaw and relaxing he fastened his lips around the base of Seungri’s head and froze. Looking up, he met Seungri’s eyes. He stared as slowly, impossibly slowly, he lowered himself down, allowing his tongue to stroke and his lips to stretch as he swallowed Seungri down to the base.

“Mother-fucking-” Seungri gasped but then was rendered speechless and Chanyeol began to swallow and suck, cheeks and throat constricting around Seungri’s thick girth. Seungri’s hands went to the back of Chanyeol’s head, trying to take control, do something. Instantly Chanyeol broke off, shaking off Seungri’s hands and resting back on his heels.

“What?” Seungri sat up, alarmed.

Chanyeol grinned coyly. “None of that,” he said and he slid his palm over Seungri’s standing cock, slick and wet with spit and precum. He dragged his palm up and down, stroking the underside of Seungri’s cock. “You like that?” Chanyeol asked.

Seungri whined and sank back onto the bed. “Fuck, yes.”

“Oh, I’m gonna make this so good,” Chanyeol said, mostly to himself. Honestly, breaking off of Seungri had been torture. The man tasted delicious and his girth - Chanyeol gave up teasing and latched on, sealing his lips halfway around Seungri’s shaft, tongue flicking madly as he hollowed his cheeks. Seungri threw his head back, his upper torso bouncing on the bed and forcing his cock further down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol hummed happily, loudly, around it and Seungri bucked up again. And Chanyeol did nothing to stop him, tonguing at the underside of his cock and sucking harder. He pulled back for a moment to fondle at Seungri’s balls, licking sloppily down his cock to suck each one into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seungri chanted above him and Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He smirked to himself as he pulled off Seungri’s balls. He licked down, and pushed his index finger hard against Seungri’s perineum and his own cock twitched at the high pitched whine Seungri let out above him.

Chanyeol’s mouth sealed around Seungri’s fluttering hole, his finger still pressing against his perineum. Seungri screamed, and tried to grab at his cock but Chanyeol batted his hands away. His tongue flickered against Seungri’s rim and Chanyeol wrapped his own hot hand around Seungri’s cock, stroking it tight, hard and fast. Seungri’s noises were loud, too loud for crew quarters but Chanyeol reveled in them, because he knew everyone would hear how good he was getting Seungri off. His Sir was going to be so proud.

Chanyeol’s own cock was dripping wet, pressing against the cock cage, so painfully he almost thought about taking it off. But it would be worth, so worth it if he didn’t.

He pulled away from Seungri’s asshole, his chin dripping with precum and spit and licked a long hot line up Seungri’s ass, to his cock again. He swallowed it down, working his throat around it once, twice and then Seungri was coming, hot and wet down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol moaned as Seungri did, though not as loudly or as high pitched and then pulled off, letting the last few drops of cum splatter against his lips.

Chanyeol pulled away, letting his hand milk the last little bit of cum out of Seungri’s cock, before Seungri was pushing his hands away. Chanyeol took one last swipe from around the head and stuck his tongue out showing Seungri what he had in his mouth.

Seungri moaned, his hair sweaty and matted to his face. “Shit, how are you so hot like that?”

Chanyeol grinned, swallowing Seungri’s salty load and licking his lips. “Practice.”

Seungri took several heaving breaths, his pecs shining with sweat and if Chanyeol wasn’t so close to coming himself, cock cage be damned, he’d latch his mouth to a nipple and rut against Seungri’s thigh till he came. As it was, he had a date with a cold shower.

“You want me to-” he gestured at Chanyeol’s pants, bulge hindered somewhat by the cock cage- “get that for you?”

Chanyeol smiled, crawling up the bed and giving Seungri a wet kiss. “Thanks, but, I’m saving it.” he said lowly.

Seungri flopped his head back, grimacing a little at the taste of his own spunk. “You are one kinky bastard.”

Chanyeol smirked, wiping the remnants of Seungri’s cum on his shirt and straightening up his pants so his bulge (and cage) weren’t quite so visible. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not sorry.


	2. He Take Me Down and Rock Me Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara shushed him with a finger against his lips. “Doesn’t matter,” she whispered. “I’ve heard stories about you.”

Chanyeol couldn’t wait to get off work. Usually playing MC for the raucous crowd lit him right up, he thrived off the energy of the audience. But tonight he just wasn’t feeling it. The cage was chaffing in a way that made him constantly aware of it, constantly aware of how long it had been since release. 

He needed release, he craved it. But it was too soon. 

Seven day cruises were the worst. Relief was always on the last night. It was only night 4. He liked weekend cruises. 

He ran backstage for a drink of water and a towel-off as a musical interlude played. Sighing, he adjusted himself and looked up. Bom, who must be Dara’s new make-up girl from the tell-tale signs on her fingers, was talking to someone half-hidden by a curtain in the wings. 

He stepped forward and the cage around his cock needed another adjustment as he regarded Dara. The quick changes between her performance ending and his beginning had kept him from actually seeing her, but now he stared. Dara’s skin-tight jumpsuit left absolutely nothing to the imagination, strategically placed flesh-toned mesh giving the illusion of almost complete nudity. Suddenly he needed more water. 

Dara’s eyes met his and she winked. Guzzling down the last of his bottle he assessed his opinion of the night. Three more days to wait was far too long but it also gave him that much more time to please his Sir.

Chanyeol mouthed “Later.”

Dara’s smile became a smirk and she nodded and waved in the direction of Chanyeol’s dressing room. 

Yes, it was definitely going to be a good night. The music crescendoed, his cue to toss the bottle and towel before running back on stage. 

 

Later didn’t take too long. As soon as he ran off stage, Wonshik clapping him on the back and congratulating him on another good show, Bom waved him down. Before he could walk to her, she waved him off but nodded, knowingly.  _ Excellent _ . 

He expected her to be waiting in the hallway from their dressing room, but she wasn’t there. Confused, he changed, going a little slower than Wonshik. Maybe she was waiting for Wonshik to leave, knowing they were the last act to use the room. He waited a full five minutes after Wonshik left but she didn’t appear. 

He shrugged, feeling more than a little irritated, then packed up to leave. He must have misunderstood. He made sure to flick off the lights behind him, stage, backstage, dressing room firs men’s then the women’s. Brightening for a moment at the women’s dressing room, that little hope was squashed as he said good-night to an empty room. 

_ Oh, well. _

He made his way down the long hallway from the dressing rooms to the main hall of the ship. Suddenly he was jerked back and slammed into a wall. 

“Took you long enough,” came a sweet voice. Chanyeol’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Dara, smiling up at him. They were pressed close together in the broom closet. 

“I thought one of the dressing rooms-”

Her lips parted and she laughed. “Here will do just fine, you took your time though.”

“I - was -”

Dara shushed him with a finger against his lips. “Doesn’t matter,” she whispered. “I’ve heard stories about you.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said, earlier frustration gone and he took advantage of his height to loom over her, backing her against the opposite wall. There was barely enough room to breath much less move in the closet. “You wanna do more than hear?”

She just looked up at him, not at all cowed. He stood, feeling like there was a point he wasn’t getting. “We could move to-” 

She brought a leg up to plant her foot on the wall beside him, cutting off the path to the closet door. “Oh,” Chanyeol said, finally getting it. “Here is good too,” he whispered. There was just enough room for him to kneel, as long as her legs were spread, which suited him just fine. 

Sinking down he traced the hem of her leather skirt with his fingers. It was just long enough to cover the essentials. 

Chanyeol traced the hem of her skirt down to the bottom before ruching it up her slim thighs and over her ass. She was bare beneath the skirt, either out of necessity from the tight clothing or because she was expecting, planning this. The sight aroused him more than he could say. Chanyeol took a deep breath, his own cock pulsing and feeling pained under his pants for the umpteetnth time that night. Only this was a more pleasurable throb, as Chanyeol felt himself drop into the start of his headspace. Going down on a woman was so much easier, in so many ways than going down on a man. It required an entirely different skillset, one Chanyeol was extremely confident in. And there was nothing to choke on either.

Chanyeol leaned forward and without preamble licked a wide strip from the base of Dara’s pussy up to her clit, before flicking the flat of his tongue over it it and lapping at it, wetly, hotly. It let him apply the most pressure to the clit but also stimulate her in more than one way. Dara moaned, loudly in appreciation, one hand threading through his hair. It wasn’t controlling, merely grounding and stabilizing, and thus Chanyeol allowed it for now.

Chanyeol worked his tongue over Dara’s clit a few more times before dipping down further and spearing his tongue against her hole, moaning as a fresh wave arousal pulsed from her body, smearing more wetness across his tongue, lips and chin. He teased around her hole, flicking around the edges and in and out as his hands gripped her hips. She whined as he kept teasing, working her up and making her wetness drip onto his face even more. He was wet, sloppy and so was she. 

Chanyeol moaned, and reached one hand down to adjust his cock cage before placing it back on her hip. Anymore touching and he might come dry, and that wasn’t entirely unexpected but, also, he didn’t have permission for that today. 

He was going to kill Sir when this cruise was over. But for now, Chanyeol focused on Dara. He flicked his tongue into her pussy, feeling how her body spasmed around it, her moans spiking intensely. 

Chanyeol speared his tongue, thrusting it in and out of Dara in an imitation of fucking. It got the desired result, her legs beginning to shake as her arousal soared higher. Chanyeol moved one hand down towards Dara’s clit and rubbed his thumb over it, lightly, still teasing, not wanting to bring her off too quickly. Dara gasped, her pussy pulsing hot and wet around his tongue at the additional stimulation. “Fuck that’s so good, Chanyeol, fuck.” Dara whined.

He grinned, pulling back and kissing her thigh. “I know,” he murmured softly against her skin. The grip on his hair tightened momentarily before releasing and Chanyeol took the hint, not wanting to tease too much more.

But, he couldn’t help just one last tease. He focused on sliding his tongue along her lips, up by but not quite on her clit. First the thicker, outer lips, then the softer, more savory inner lips, first one side, then the other. She whined and writhed, trying to press her clit on him at the right angle but he chuckled, low in his chest. 

It was a delightful game of push and pull, reading their bodies, their cries to string them out, draw them close, leave them wanting then finally deliver. When she huffed in frustration and jerked at his head he went, willing, to clamp down on her clit again. 

He pressed his lips against hers, forming a seal as he flicked and sucked. Slowly he increased the pressure of his tongue, from flicks to long, torturous licks, swirling as they traced up and down over her. 

Each woman had her own beat. Finding it was easy once one learned to read the subtle music of hip thrusts and moans. He’d found Dara’s and the knowledge was its own intoxication. 

Her legs were about to give out, entire being focused on the pleasure he was sending through her in perfectly rhythmic thrusts.

He was thankful for her slight figure and his large hands as he brought one up to cup her ass and push up. She got the idea and let her weight rest on his hand as he slid her up the wall. One leg braced against the wall and the other hooked over his shoulder, pulling him in tight. 

He kept one hand on her ass, letting his fingers sprawl over her cheeks, one strategically placed between them. She gasped and rocked against him.

It wasn’t enough sensation, she needed to be filled. 

He brought his free hand up to stroke at her leg, coaxing it over his shoulder as well. He marveled at her strength. She was held up by his shoulders and the wall, he was free to press two fingers up into her, thrusting in time to the punctuating licks of his tongue over her clit. 

Dara wailed, her hips arching up against his mouth and Chanyeol hummed before suctioning his mouth around her clit again. He spread his fingers in her, stretching her just slightly and she keened, her walls fluttering against them. Chanyeol curled his fingers up then, seeking her g-spot at the front her pussy. 

“Shit, shit,” Dara whined, loudly and Chanyeol knew he’d found it. His cock was leaking, sticky and wet against his pants now and he had to get her off before he lost control of himself.

He pulled his fingers out, and Dara whined out a long, low “Nooo,” before Chanyeol’s fingers returned to her pussy, three now. All three thrust up in her, and she clamped down around him, little spasms around his fingers as he thrusted them rubbed against her g-spot on the out stroke. Chanyeol took another deep breath before sealing his mouth against her clit again, the tip of his tongue pressing and flicking against it as quickly as he could manage. 

Dara screamed as she came around his fingers and against his tongue. Chanyeol moaned, the faint twinges of an almost orgasm pulsing through him as well. Her walls clamped down around his fingers and Chanyeol ceased thrusting them to just rub against her g-spot, reveling in how swollen and full the tissue felt against his fingers, at the wetness dripping down his wrist and against his lips. Chanyeol’s other hand teased around Dara’s asshole and she rocked back against it, seeking more stimulation as she rode out her orgasm. Chanyeol gave it to her, one finger rubbing against her asshole, making the soft skin flutter.

Dara didn’t appear to be coming down from her high and Chanyeol realized quickly that she was panting above him, chanting, “More, please, just a little more.” This was his favorite part, chasing orgasm after orgasm. 

“I got you baby,” Chanyeol said against her clit, his fingers resuming their thrusts, spreading her wider around all three of them. He lapped at her clit, wide strokes in comparison to the harsh suction he had just applied and Dara arched again, riding his face as best she could, pushed up against the wall with her legs over his shoulders.

Chanyeol teased his pinkie finger around her pussy, and worked the tip of it in next to his other fingers. Dara’s moans were building in crescendo again, and he worked his wrist faster. He increased the pressure against her asshole, the tip of his finger just barely dipping in. 

“Yes, please, fuck,” Dara chanted above him as he worked his pinkie in, thrusting 4 fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. It was so tight, his fingers almost painful in her. 

Chanyeol licked down, licking around his fingers and her pussy. Dara wailed, and Chanyeol felt his face grow wet as she squirted, warm pulses of wetness against his chin and lips. He moaned, the cock cage be damned, as he came, painfully, still mostly soft in the cage, his pants soaking and damp. 

Chanyeol redoubled his fingers in her, she was so hot and tight, he pressed hard on her g spot and sucked on her clit and Dara was coming again, cum drenching his fingers as they thrusted in and out of her and a final pulse of her wetness coming against his chin. Chanyeol lapped softly at her clit, bringing Dara down slowly as her second orgasm pulsed around his fingers. He pushed them in and out slowly, milking the last of her orgasm from her body, Dara’s pussy spasming around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out slowly, going from 4 to 2, pushing them against her g-spot one last time, earning one more small orgasm from her and full bodied shudder.

Chanyeol waited for her breath to catch before easing one leg down to the floor. His face and hands were soaked, his wrist sore. Some of her squirt had landed on his shirt and he could smell nothing but Dara, the scent of her orgasms smothering him.

She was shaking against him as she brought her other leg to the floor on her own. She pulled at her skirt, her thighs still covered in cum and sweat and leaned hard against the door. Chanyeol wiped his hands on his shirt, doing his best to clean up and knowing, and being pleased by the fact that he was totally failing. 

His hands stabilized her hips, stroking at her thighs and lower back till her shakes settled, and Chanyeol kissed reverently at her knees, her inner thighs.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dara whispers, her soft voice lovely in its hoarseness.

“It was,” Chanyeol said softly. He had no idea how much trouble he’d be in with Sir for coming dry and untouched, but it was worth it to have her squirt all over him.

“Can I walk you back to your room, Miss Dara?” Chanyeol asked, looking up at her with his best puppy eyes.

“Please, Chanyeollie, I would love that.” Dara said as she smiled down at him, skin flushed and hair matted.

Chanyeol had never seen her so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked. We still aren't sorry. Chanyeol will be though. Sir is displeased.


	3. I Spread Through You Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got ideas,” Chanyeol said without preamble, startling Kris and making Junmyeon smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokobop lyrics make the best titles.

> _ You have been waiting so long. His hands are like fire on your skin when he finally touches - caresses you.  _
> 
> _ You say his name and he growls, pinning you down to the bed. He thrusts into you and you scream, needing him, all of him. And he is there for you, aching to fill you - please you. _

 

“Are you writing that porn again?” Junmyeon’s voice hissed at him in the darkness. Kris looked up from his phone. 

“Man, fuck off,” Kris snapped but Junmyeon just rolled his eyes and dragged a deck chair over to sit beside Kris and look out at the sea. 

“I love that you flirt with all those old ladies, writing them porn.”

“Man, don’t even start,” Kris said. He was fiercely protective of his fans. They were his sweet ladies (and gentlemen and other sweet followers) and no one could come for them. Not even Junmyeon.

“Whatever,” Junmyeon said. He whistled softly as Chanyeol strolled into view. He tried to remember how long it had been since he’d gotten off with a partner (a couple of days, at most) and the memory of the last time with Chanyeol surfaced instead. “Man I think I need that,” he said. 

Kris looked up from putting the finishing touches on his smut entry and saw Chanyeol. He laughed. “He is good - definitely one of the best on the ship.”

Junmyeon stretched. Then paused before standing. “Do you wanna-” He broke off and made a suggestive face. 

“Wanna-” Kris froze and then the implication materialized. Chanyeol  _ was  _ one of the best on the ship...and Junmyeon, Junmyeon might have been in the top five. With a smirk Kris stood and slipped his phone into his pocket. He’d never played with Chanyeol and a partner. Tonight seemed like a good time to try it out. Might give him some ideas for his next smut entry too.

\----

It was easy enough to get Chanyeol into bed. Junmyeon simply sidled up to him and smirked, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s middle. Kris had to admire Junmyeon’s balls for that move, a lesser man might have been afraid to mess with Chanyeol without Chanyeol approaching them first. 

Most crew on the ship knew better than to mess with Chanyeol and his Sir. Whatever arrangement they had, and Kris didn’t even try to speculate, worked for them, but the terms seemed to be Chanyeol had to approach you, not the other way around. But luck, it seemed, was on Kris and Junmyeon’s side as Chanyeol practically lit up when Junmyeon proposed the threesome. 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon both threw back lust covered smirks at him and Kris felt his knees go weak. Between the two of them, he knew he was in deep shit. His cock was stirring though, so it was extremely welcome, nonetheless.

Kris continued to trail behind Junmyeon and Chanyeol as they entered the inside of the ship. They bypassed the crew quarters and headed down to one of the smaller passenger halls, unoccupied for this particular outing as there had been a pipe leaking overhead. It meant that the rooms were unused, and, Kris realized, would be big enough for 3 people on a bed, instead of the small bunks and single beds in the crew quarters. 

He shivered, noting the way Junmyeon’s hand had trailed low as he swiped a keycard against the door frame. His hand was cupping Chanyeol’s ass and Chanyeol had a high flush on his cheeks, but it certainly wasn’t embarrassment.

\----

Chanyeol smiled softly at Kris as the entered the unused stateroom. He could tell Kris was eager but nervous. Chanyeol doubted Kris had had a threesome with two other men before, and he was probably unsure of who’s dick was going where. Chanyeol could relieve some of that anxiety tonight. He wasn’t going to get fucked, certainly not by either of them while the cock cage was on. Perhaps another cruise when he was free of the damnable thing. 

“I’ve got ideas,” Chanyeol said without preamble, startling Kris and making Junmyeon smile. Junmyeon was already stripping down, sitting on the bed and pulling off his shirt. He flexed his abs as he did, ever the tease and show off and Chanyeol watched the way Kris’s eyes glazed over as he watched. Kris was so obvious. 

“Let’s hear them, Yeol,” Junmyeon said, reaching for his shoes next. Chanyeol nodded, pulling at his own t shirt. Kris followed suit, still mute behind the two of them but Chanyeol knew he had Kris’s full attention. 

“I want to blow Kris,” Chanyeol said, raising his voice a few notes, into a softer range. Chanyeol had heard from reliable sources (I.E. Jiyong and his cheap mouth) that Kris liked to feel somewhat out of control, liked to give in to another person. 

“Mmm”, Junmyeon hummed. “That sounds good.” Junmyeon stood, and bent at the waist, pulling his tight jeans down his thighs, boxer briefs following. “I’d love to sit on his face.”   
  


Chanyeol turned, taking in how Kris was now tomato red, all the way down his chest to his tummy.  _ Cute _ , Chanyeol thought. “What do you want, Kris?”

Kris was literally wide eyed. He cursed under his breath, but stared Chanyeol and Junmyeon down, “All that.” Only the slight hitch in his breath gave him away.

Chanyeol turned back to Junmyeon who was smirking. Kris was going to be in headspace first, if Chanyeol had any say in it. Junmyeon walked towards Kris, fully naked now, cock mostly soft against his thigh. Chanyeol’s mouth watered, he’d almost forgotten how good Junmyeon was but memories of their last time came rushing forward as he took in Junmyeon’s flawless chest, trim stomach. 

He let himself hang back, however, letting Junmyeon set the initial pace so he could gauge Kris’s comfort level. He sat at the edge of the bed, content to just watch. 

They started with a kiss, Junmyeon leading, guiding Kris until his legs felt the bed. Kris’s legs buckled and he sank back. Junmyeon laid along one side of Kris and Chanyeol took the other side. 

Chanyeol let Kris turn spectator, gauging by the look in his eye and the slow rising of his cock that he needed a bit more time. Pulling at his memories, Chanyeol leaned over Kris to nip at Junmyeon’s nipples. Junmyeon groaned and leaned into Chanyeol’s mouth hand moving to grip the back of Chanyeol’s head and pull him close. 

Chanyeol dropped a hand between Kris’s legs and palmed at his growing cock while his tongue swirled over Junmyeon’s nipples. 

When Kris was fully hard, Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his shaft and gave it a squeeze, grinning when it jerked and pulsed in his hands. 

“I’m gonna sit on your face now,” Junmyeon told Kris. He smirked at Chanyeol before kneeling and crawling up Kris’s body. 

Chanyeol appreciated the view, Junmyeon’s small ass flexing with every movement and Kris’s red chest heaving, his breaths almost too fast. Junmyeon positioned his thighs, small and muscular on either side of Kris’s head, his hands braced on the headboard. 

“Don’t you want to watch me?” Chanyeol asked, somewhat disappointed that Junmyeon wasn’t facing him. 

Junmyeon paused, his ass bare inches from Kris’s face. Chanyeol could see where Kris’s tongue darted out and flicked at the soft skin of Junmyeon’s inner thigh, the way his head turned to suck at the skin. 

Junmyeon groaned for a moment, eyes closing and head tipping back as Kris’s licks teased and taunted him. Warm tongue grazed over his thigh, over to the soft slick skin of his balls before lapping at the base of his cock. 

Kris’s cock, erect and full, pulsed, small bead of precum appearing on the head. 

Chanyeol’s own cock twitched as his own groan chased Junmyeon’s. Watching be damned, he didn’t need an audience, he needed to taste Kris on his tongue. He stripped down to his boxers, leaving his cage discreetly covered. After what happened with Dara, he was not allowed to have that much friction to rub against. Sir had made sure that Chanyeol wouldn’t be sitting comfortably the rest of the cruise too. 

Chanyeol parted Kris’s thighs and settled on his knees between them, hands braced on either side of Kris’s hips. He ran his tongue on the underside of the shaft, long and lean. Pulling it up, he gave the head one long suck while he flicked with his tongue. Kris arched and cried out and Chanyeol looked up to take in the sight of Junmyeon arching his back and choosing that moment to slip himself into Kris’s open mouth. 

Kris’s cry ended in a muffled sob. 

Chanyeol kept his eyes on Junmyeon, timing shallow bobs of his head to the pace of Junmyeon’s thrusts into Kris’s mouth. 

Kris’s hands came up to grip Junmyeon’s thighs and Junmyeon dropped an answering hand down to caress Kris’s brow. “Oh, you are so good.”

In his mouth, Kris’s cock gave a responsive pulse and Chanyeol reciprocated with a lavish swirl of his tongue. 

Ever so slowly Junmyeon’s ass moved back Chanyeol cursed the angle that prevented him from seeing the slow drag of Junmyeon’s cock out of Kris’s mouth. “Are you ready?” Junmyeon asked. 

The bed rocked with Kris’s nod and the next instant Junmyeon rocked forward violently. “Ah,” Junmyeon sighed. “Yes, look at you take it all, take it all so perfectly. You like that?”

Again Kris nodded. Chanyeol pulled off Kris’s cock with an audible pop. He hadn’t thought Kris could go any harder but he was a rock, stiff and straight. Every word of praise sent pulses of pleasure rippling through Kris’s body. 

“I need to film this,” Chanyeol said. 

“Do you want that?” Junmyeon said with a seductive lilt to his voice. His hand petted through Kris’s hair. “Do you want a video of how well-” Junmyeon thrusted “-you take this cock.”

Kris whimpered. A look passed between him and Junmyeon. 

“Get the camera,” Junmyeon ordered. 

Scrambling, Chanyeol arched off the bed to his jeans and the pocket where he had left his camera. Grabbing it, he flicked on the camera and began to film. He moved to sit beside Kris’s legs, where he could film with one hand and keep a steady stroking on Kris’s cock with the other. 

Junmyeon was amazing, alternating his rhythm as he fucked into Kris’s mouth, heaping praise and love on Kris for his technique, his skill, his pretty mouth and beautiful tongue. Under them both, Kris writhed in pleasure and desire. 

Chanyeol had to fight not to quicken his own pace, not to finish Kris off completely. 

“Holy, fuck,” Chanyeol whispered as Junmyeon pulled himself completely out of Kris’s mouth and repositioned in one smooth motion. He saw where Junmyeon was going even if Kris’s evident confusion conveyed that he didn’t.

“Pinch if you want to stop,” Junmyeon said then lowered his ass onto Kris’s mouth. Kris gave a startled squirm and muffled grunt but he arched up and began to lick and suck at Junmyeon’s ass. 

Giving in, Chanyeol tossed the phone and returned to between Kris’s legs. He brought them both up onto his shoulders, baring Kris’s ass to view. He paused to wait but there was no pinch, so he went ahead, lowering his head to bring his tongue to Kris’s ass. 

He kept one hand constantly stroking at Kris’s cock as he laved and pushed against his tight hole.

Kris gave a startled moan, pinching at Junmyeon’s thigh. Junmyeon immediately lifted off of him and turned to look at Chanyeol over his shoulder, grinning wickedly. Chanyeol crinkled up his eyes in the best eye-smile he could manage with his mouth on an asshole.

Below them, Kris was moaning, a long low, “Holy shit”, as Chanyeol pushed his tongue in slowly. The muscle fluttered against Chanyeol’s tongue, pinching against it and he pulled back, only to push against it again. Chanyeol licked, kittenishly at Kris’s asshole and Kris practically wailed, his cock pulsing in Chanyeol’s grip. 

Junmyeon lowered himself slowly back onto Kris’s face, giving him ample time to pinch or ask him to stop, but he didn’t. His mouth was lazier now against Junmyeon’s asshole but it was still enough for Junmyeon who whined loud and high pitched as Kris speared his tongue into Junmyeon’s ass. Chanyeol mimicked it, trying to relax Kris’s asshole but he was so tight, so sensitive that it did nothing but flutter against Chanyeol’s tongue. 

Chanyeol switched tactics then, bringing his other hand up to rub at Kris’s hole, using his thumb to massage the muscle as he licked around it. He started a slow jerk on Kris’s cock, squeezing the head on every upstroke, milking the precum out of it. He kept both his hands moving in the same rhythm, letting his tongue flick and tease around Kris’s tight ass.

Chanyeol’s own cock was grinding into the bed and Chanyeol had to shift into an awkward kneel, to bring his ass up into the air and remove the stimulation. It was easier like this, having to focus on getting Kris off in so many ways to ignore his own cock, painful and throbbing inside the cock cage.

Junmyeon moaned breathily, sitting down suddenly more firmly on Kris’s face. Kris’s cock pulsed and Junmyeon let out a loud whine, the slick sound of him working his hand over his cock taking over the room. He shuddered on Kris’s face, making Kris’s muffled moan die in his throat, then pulled off suddenly and leaned back, most of his weight settling back onto his  knees and Kris’s chest as he came in thick short spurts all over his hand and Kris’s face.

It set off a chain reaction as Kris was finally able to take a deep breath after several minutes of hardly any air and Kris screamed as Chanyeol sucked at Kris’s asshole, creating a deep suction against while flicking his tongue against it. Chanyeol’s grip tightened on Kris’s cock at the base as Kris began to cum, cutting off part of his orgasm and making his whole body thrash on the bed, almost throwing Junmyeon off.

“Fuck you,” Kris panted, his orgams aborted and his cock oversensitive now.

Chanyeol lifted his head and grinned, “Maybe some other time,” he said. He lowered his head back to Kris’s cock and licked the trail of cum leading down the side of the head. Kris thrash again and Junmyeon sat back more firmly on his chest, keeping his body pinned as he watched over his shoulder. 

Chanyeol licked over Kris’s cock ignoring the other man’s loud whines and swears as he got it wet enough for what he was about to do. With his other hand folded into a fist Chanyeol slowly inched his way down Kris’s cock, his throat relaxed and open. He got halfway down the first time before the urge to swallow became overbearing and he had to pull off.

Kris cried out, “I can’t, please, Yeol, let me cum, let me cum!” Chanyeol ignored him and Junmyeon absently shoved his cum covered fingers into Kris’s mouth. There was the aborted sound of Kris gagging lightly, but his cock twitched in Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol knew he was enjoying the rough treatment far more than he would ever say. 

Chanyeol took a deeper breath this time, suckling on the head and flicking his tongue over the slit, enjoying the salty taste of Kris’s cum. With a final breath, Chanyeol slid his mouth down the long shaft of Kris’s cock, throbbing and needy in his mouth till his lips touched the fingers he still had pressed tight around the base of Kris’s shaft. He swallowed, the burn making his eyes water and then let go. Kris’s hips thrusted up, effectively gagging Chanyeol entirely as Kris came in hot thick pulses down Chanyeol’s throat. 

Chanyeol moaned and pulled away, letting the last few streaks of cum decorate his tongue and lips as Kris came down from his orgasm. He sucked at the tip, milking the last of Kris’s cum from him and Kris thrusted up again and then tried to roll over with Junmyeon on top of him in order to get away from the wet heat on his overstimulated dick. 

“Good boy,” Junmyeon said as he patted Kris’s chest and refused to be moved. He surveyed the wreck they’d all made. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Kris said. “Stop, God, stop.”

With a laugh Chanyeol finally relinquished Kris’s cock and rolled onto his back. Satisfied and aching with his lack of release.

“Do I - should I,” Kris tried to word the suggestion to finish off Chanyeol.

“Nah,” Junmyeon answered for Chanyeol. “His sir will take care of that.”

Chanyeol grinned, pulling at his boxers in such a way that Junmyeon could see the outline of the cage on his dick. Junmyeon grinned darkly when he saw it.

“I ought to buy one of those,” he mused.

“Buy what?” Kris asked breathlessly.

“Nothing baby,” Junmyeon said, scooting down to kiss Kris on the lips.

Chanyeol left them, sloppily making out as he pulled on his clothes. He doubted Kris or Junmyeon would be walking straight tomorrow. 

With a snort at his own pun, Chanyeol turned and waddled his way back towards the crew quarters. A lukewarm shower awaited him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Kris.
> 
>  
> 
> (Not!)


	4. You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deserve this, she thought, I deserve a cute boy on a leash.

 

“Hey,” Jiwoo said, joining her at the bar. Somin grinned at her and tossed a towel into Jiwoo’s open, offered hand. Jiwoo gave a nod of her head as she caught it and turned to help Jiwoo clean up. 

Technically the bar never closed, but few enough people fancied a 3 am drink that Somin used it as her time to clean up.

“Long day?” Jiwoo asked and Somin grunted under the weight of a stack of cups that needed to be moved to the kitchen for cleaning. 

“Yeah,” she manage. She stretched, trying to pull the ache out of her back. 

“I can’t believe you agreed to pull a double.”

“It’s worth it to have Hwasa owe me.” Her back gave a pop and she moaned. “At least it seemed a good idea at the time. I’m so tired now though - I’m never going to get to sleep.” 

“You know what would help you with that?” Jiwoo said and gave her a sultry smile. Her lip slid between her parted lips suggestively. 

“I wish, I’m so tired though. And …” Somin shrugged, non-committal. 

“There you go,” Jiwoo said with a jut of her chin, gesturing to the large window. “He’ll set you right.”

Following Jiwoo’s gesture Somin saw Chanyeol leaning against the railing opposite the bar. Somin flushed. 

She had been eyeing Chanyeol for a while. His height and broad shoulders made him stand out amongst a crew of shorter men, but it was his general overeagerness that made her keep looking. Somin liked her men tall, enthusiastic, and eager to please. And from everything Somin had heard about Park Chanyeol, eager to please was certainly something that Chanyeol was. 

Somin thought about what Jiwoo had said about Chanyeol. Four cruises ago, he’d bought her a couple of drinks and flirted his way into her bed. But he’d only been interested getting her off, using his fingers and tongue to delicious ability, Jiwoo had said. 

Somin had gotten herself off more than a few times thinking about having those big hands on her body. About having Chanyeol, leashed, collared and at her mercy. The thought brought a shiver through her body and she glanced at Chanyeol out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her already, and when he caught her eyes he smirked and took a sip from his glass.

Somin felt her body go hot at the attention, even six feet away, Chanyeol’s stare pierced her body.   _ What the hell,  _ she thought. It’d been a long fucking day and a long fucking cruise, the passengers more demanding somehow, or maybe it was just that her tolerance for bullshit had dropped.  _ I deserve this,  _ she thought,  _ I deserve a cute boy on a leash. _

She gave Chanyeol a beckoning grin as he met her eyes. She relished in the moment when the realization of what her gaze meant struck him. Oh she could not  _ wait _ . Anticipation to dive into the special toy box in her room carried her through the rest of clean-up and to the end of her  shift. 

“Hey, um,” she said to Jiwoo. Somin began untying the knot at the back of her apron. “Do you mind if-”

Jiwoo laughed, cutting her off. “Don’t worry, I can crash with the guys.” Jiwoo patted Somin’s bottom. “Go have fun.” 

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was glad he’d taken Jiwoo’s advice in coming to the bar late tonight. He’d been restless all day. Sir had given him a different cock cage today, something softer and less grating since Chanyeol had had so much trouble with the prior one on this cruise. The constant ache and pressure in his groin was still there, but Chanyeol found the rushes of blood to his groin from arousal were less intense, even if the pressure itself was morseo.

He only had one more person and one more night of the cruise left to fulfill this dare from Sir. He could make it. And Jiwoo, bless her, had hinted to him that Somin had more than one kinky fantasy about him, as they’d worked the club in the early evening.

The moment Somin had given him  _ that _ look had sent a spike of adrenaline laced lust right to his cock trapped in its cage. He knew how to read women. It was part of what made him so good at what he did. So when Somin’s eyes had taken on that hooded cast, her lips parted on a soft exhale, showing just the hint of tongue before quirking up into a smirk - 

Sir would be so pleased. 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, leaving it to grab a fistful and stretch up, letting the light of the deck shine over the length of his limbs. He gave his head a light scratch before bringing his hand down, dragging a finger along the line of his jaw. 

Somin’s mouth quirked and her cheeks flushed before she turned away to finish cleaning up. 

His desire burned at a slow simmer as he let anticipation build. The ache in his balls, the pressure of the cage. It was all excruciating and delicious. He turned, to face the ocean as he waited, letting the breeze cool his skin. Chanyeol gave a low grunt as he let the blood in his cock pulse, thoughts spinning out fantasies of Somin pieced together from time spent poolside where she seemed to live in the strigiest of bikinis. 

A hand settled on the small of his back, warm and firm. 

“How’s the night?” Somin’s voice asked and he turned to grin down at her. She was positively tiny. He rotated his shoulders, flexing them out to his widest.

“Oh, it’s been good enough,” he said words disappointed but tone hopeful. 

“Tired?” She asked and arched a perfectly sculpted brow. His mind raced to wonder if everything else about her was equally sculpted. 

“Oh, not even close,” he said, dropping his voice down into a deep husk. 

Somin’s hand gripped the button of his fly and she laughed. “Good, I need a bedtime story.” She turned and tugged him down towards the staff’s quarters. 

“Jiwoo?” Chanyeol asked. He wouldn’t mind taking them both but he really wanted his first time with Somin to be a solo performance. And then he would see about both ladies on a week where he wasn’t in the cage.

“She’s got a little bit more time, and is gonna go crash with the guys.” 

Chanyeol nodded, almost giddy. The hallway spun a bit around him as he felt light headed. Sometimes his excitement got ahead of his body and he could feel himself both having a drop into subspace but also a definite rush of blood south. 

Somin’s hand on his back was a steady pressure as they made their way through the various hallways to the crew quarters. Her small hand slipped south on occasion, cupping his ass and Chanyeol heard her intake of breath every time she did so. Chanyeol knew he didn’t have much to offer in the way of shape of his ass, but it was strong, the muscles tensing as Somin groped. Every firm tough to his ass sent a throb through his body. The fading bruises burned with the pressure of her hand. 

“Here we are,” Somin said in a soft voice. It was nearly four am now, and the voice was as much a courtesy to the sleeping crew as it reminded Chanyeol that Somin was more in charge of this situation than some of his other partners had been.

That was good, Chanyeol thought, he liked being out of control. Somin pushed past him to key in her code and then he was following her into the tiny room. Chanyeol’s cock throbbed as he spied the handcuffs sitting on the desk that was shoved next to the door. Chanyeol spied a large stationary box stored under the desk and he turned to Somin to ask, because Chanyeol’s intuition told him it wasn’t for writing letters home.

His jaw hung open as he took in Somin, stripping in the middle of the room, tight work pants already around her ankles as she stepped out of them. Her skin was soft and glowing as she pulled them off. Chanyeol gasped again, when his eyes trailed up her legs, a paw print tattoo on her ass, visible through her sheer lace panties. Chanyeol grinned, he figured Jiwoo’s puppy jokes this evening had been a hint, but he hadn’t expected Somin to be so forward with her preferences. He respected her even more now, a tiny domme with a preference for pet play suited him just fine. More than fine if the ache in his cock had anything to say about it.

Chanyeol felt his knees begin to buckle, deep need to crawl for her pulling at him as he watched her undress and move about the room. The play of the low lamplight on her skin, the way her ass bounced and her tits jiggled under her low v-neck as she put away her pants. She was unreal, beautiful and Chanyeol found himself hopelessly attracted. He knew, though, that he needed to wait, pace himself. The paw tattoo glowed against her skin and he felt a deep tug within his mind that he fought, locking his knees. 

Somin turned, and with a salacious wink, pulled her top off, revealing her cute little tits and, oh, pierced nipples, visible through her sheer bra. She was a literal delight. 

“So,” she said, voice coy but eyes hardening with promise. “What are the rules?”

“I can’t come,” Chanyeol’s mouth felt dry. He licked at his lips, desperate to taste her, press his finger against the lips outlined in pink. “You can’t make me come.”

She stepped forward and he sank down at her feet, looking up at her. It was instinct now. Her fingers ran through the fringe of hair dusting his forehead. “Your Sir is a cruel, cruel master.”

Something about her words made him blink. She didn’t know who his Sir was. Well, that little rumor hadn’t spread as far as his reputation, at least. The quirk of her brow indicated she was very curious about  _ who _ his Sir was, but he wasn’t going to offer that up.

Chanyeol smiled, “We both like it that way.”

“Do you have a safeword?”

Chanyeol groaned and curled down to press his forehead to the tops of her bare feet. Not many people were fully into kink but she knew her way around a negotiation. His heart thudded in his chest. “I just color, and if my mouth is full a pinch,” he said to the ground. 

Somin knelt over him to whisper in his ear. “Can you be collared?” she asked. 

He nodded, his pulse loud in his ears.

“Can you be penetrated?”

He whined and writhed, his lips dragging along the tops of Somin’s feet. “Yes, please. Please, please,” he begged. Subspace rushed him and he swooned. If he hadn’t already been on the floor - 

Somin’s hand pressed against the nape of his neck, grounding him. “Then here is what is going to happen you delicious boy. You ready?”

He nodded then pressed himself into her touch, Somin smiled at his neediness, Chanyeol was already perfect. “I’m going to prep you, make you pretty and precious. Then I’m going to take you for a ride. If you are very, very good, you will be allowed to make me come twice. Does that sound good? Do you think you can be that good for me, my good, big boy?”

The words made something hot pulse in Chanyeol’s chest, “Yes, yes I can.”

“Good, now crawl to the box under the desk and bring it to me. I saw you eyeing it,” she said, “Yes, everything you need is in there.”

Obedient he supported himself on all fours and crawled across the floor, retrieving the box and returning it to her feet. “Beautiful, now I need you to strip while I get this ready for you.” 

She took the top off the box to reveal several strips of leather and a small, unopened box. “This is brand new and I’ve been waiting for the perfect pup to use it on.” Chanyeol stood and watched her, hungry, hands frozen mid undoing his fly. “But you will get nothing,” her voice cracked like a whip, “if you cannot obey.”

Chastened, he apologized and pulled off his pants then nearly ripped his shirt in his rush to be obedient. 

“You will heel,” Somin said. Chanyeol knelt, expectant, waiting. The plug that she pulled out of the box was moderately sized, nothing he’d have a problem with after even the most cursory prep, but it was the tail that made him needy with want. A long, fluffy dog’s tail. 

“Good pup,” Somin said as she crossed to him and patted his head. He whined under her touch and heaved out a ragged breath as a thick leather collar slid into place at the base of his neck. His head spun softly and he looked up at her with adoration. 

She stroked a hand over his head, giving him loving pets, then dropped her hand to scratch at his nape. He arched his neck up into her and gave a low whine. He was painfully aware of his cock. 

“That is a tortuous cage you have there,” she whispered, leaning down to let her breath tickle his ear. 

“Yes, mistress,” he said. 

Something tickled at the skin between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades and he jerked. It traveled the length of his spine then back up and draped over his shoulder. The tail. The fur was soft, too soft, synthetic, his mind supplied, blurry and far away. The fur danced along his spine, then down, trailing over his lower back and then back up.  He licked his lips feeling greedy. He looked up at her, eyes wide and begging. She traced a finger over his lower lip as she considered him. 

“On the bed on all fours,” she commanded and he moved to obey. He supported himself on hands and knees. Silicone dragged against his spine, the other end of the tail and he wriggled. There was a soft click of a cap and he bucked as cool gel poured over his ass, sliding between his cheeks. Before any could drop onto the bed, the tip of the tail plug slid up, catching the lube and sliding it along the cleft of his ass. 

He tried to rock down into it but Somin pulled it away. “Naughty pup,” she scolded. “You will hurt yourself, and I can’t have that.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol whimpered. A firm hand palmed the small of his back and he stretched. 

“Now, slick up your finger and get yourself ready.”

Obedient, Chanyeol held himself up on one arm and pushed his right hand between his spread legs, swirling it in the lube and teasing at his entrance. 

“Just like that, good boy,” Somin said, appreciatively. Her hand disappeared and he could hear the rustle as she shucked off her bra and panties.

Somin watched him as she stripped down. Reaching back into her box, she retrieved her favorite little vibrator. It was the size of a lipstick but it packed a punch. She settled herself in the tiny desk chair and flicked it on. She let it hover over her clit, not using it just yet, but keeping it ready. 

One of Chanyeol’s long fingers had disappeared, sliding in and out of himself. 

From her chair she could reach up to touch him so she did so, bringing her own up to stroke at the dark shadows staining the skin of his cheeks. The purple bruises fading to yellow at the edges. Chanyeol panted as she traced the darkest one, panted and did not pull away. She stroke firmer and he whimpered and hissed a yes. 

She was wet and her clit throbbed at the sight of Chanyeol penetrating himself. Pressing the vibrator up to her clit, she groaned with him. Whispers of encouragement fell from her lips as she rocked her hips into the press of the vibrator. 

“Another finger,” she commanded and he ducked his head and obliged, his long middle finger curving to join his index finger. She felt the small shocks, the warm rise that preceded an orgasm, spiral through her and she kept the vibrator hard against herself. “Fuck yourself.”

His long fingers dragged in and out of Chanyeol's ass. He squeezed around his own knuckles on every press in, his hole spasming, greedy to be filled and fucked.  His body trembled to support itself. Chanyeol’s long body and slender fingers were a beautiful sight.  She panted as she came, the chair growing damp between her thighs.

The orgasm was small, precursor that left her wanting. She scooped the tail back up and pressed it against Chanyeol’s fingers. He pulled his fingers out and she slid the tail into place. He jerked under her and she stroked a hand over his tail, savoring the feel of it beneath her fingers.

“That’s a good boy,” she whispered.  

Chanyeol groaned, the feeling of being filled making his soft cock spit out a pathetic amount precum. The plug itself was a heavy silicone, probably weighted, he realized as it slid home. The tail wasn’t light either, the wire construction holding it out and away from his ass before it turned up and out.

Chanyeol moved his hand away and let the plug settle, the weight firm against his prostate. He moaned, overcome momentarily by the pressure of being filled so perfectly making an orgasm well up inside him before it faded. He was distracted then, by Somin’s small warm fingers around his neck, playing with the collar. He panted and sweated as he felt her click something against the thick D ring of the collar. He realized that it was a leash and Chanyeol took a deep shuddering breath. Somin was in complete control now, the leash’s heavy leather trailing down his back.

“On the floor,” Somin murmured, “yes, that’s it, good boy,” she praised as Chanyeol slipped gracefully to the floor, the tail arching up and away from his. It wagged as he crawled across the floor and Somin felt her clit throb and pussy leak even as she coiled the leash tight around her hand. Chanyeol moved to kneel in front of her.

A gentle jerk of the lead brought his head up and and she saw that Chanyeol’s eyes were glazed.

“Are you home, pretty boy?” Somin questioned softly. She trailed her hand along his jaw and Chanyeol nuzzled into it, his thick tongue lolling out to lick at her palm.

He hummed, distant and drifty and Somin smiled, her arousal pulsing harder at his perfect, quiet submission. 

“I want you to eat me out now, pretty puppy,” Somin said, her own body quivering as Chanyeol’s eyes flashed, his head dipping down already towards her spread thighs.

She tossed the little vibrator away, hoping it landed on the bed. Chanyeol’s hands were hot and huge as they skimmed up her calves to the crease of her thigh and hips. His hands pushed her hips further apart and Somin shuddered at how exposed she felt, revelled in the momentary loss of control. She tugged at the leash, jerking Chanyeol closer to her pussy and heard his brief choked gasp as the collar briefly cut his air supply. This collar couldn’t choke him, and she didn’t want it to; but it did give the illusion of it and she knew Chanyeol would appreciate it. Plus, he worked a public venue too, he couldn’t afford to have bruises around his neck.

Somin moaned, arched up as Chanyeol’s tongue came into contact with her clit, her smooth pussy soaking wet for her good puppy.

She spread herself wide, kicking at his hands to shuck them off her legs, reclaiming control. She tilted her hips, opening herself up, another command. 

Obedient he pressed his head between her legs, using the flat of his tongue to slide up and down between her lips in delicious strokes. Arched over his back she watched as the tail wagged for her. Oh, he was delicious. So obedient, so responsive and  trusting. The large eyes that looked up at her begged for praise. 

“Good, good boy,” she simpered, twirling a finger through the long locks of hair feathering over his forehead. “Just like that, pup.” 

Eager, he closed his eyes and went to work, tongue laving over her clit. The puppy knew what he was about. He wasted no time on frivolous technique. His tongue applied the perfect amount of pressure just on her clit. There were no forays into her labia or her vagina. 

Chanyeol virtually hummed with delight. Subspace firmly enfolding him as he worshiped his mistress. She arched and bucked under his tongue and he keened. Unbidden, a finger, from his left hand, slid up to trace her opening. 

“You may,” she allowed and he slipped the finger inside her, to curl up against the wall of her pussy as his tongue pressed tight, firm circles on her clit. “You’re so good, so handsome with your pretty tail.”

Chanyeol preened, his eyes drifting shut and he showed his appreciation for Somin’s praise by sucking hard on her clit, earning him a loud, drawn out, “Fuuuck,” from his mistress.

He would be good, so good, so perfect, Chanyeol would show her how well trained he was, how perceptive and obedient. His hips wiggled with every stroke of his tongue, the tip of the curling tail brushing over his hyper sensitive skin. The plug was thick in him, his ass clenching around it and the fur tickled his skin whenever he bobbed too much. The sensations were almost too much, but he focused in on her pleasure, the salty taste of her cunt and the wetness on his face.

Somin’s hand tightened on the leash, pulling at his neck, constricting his breath but only slightly, just enough to tell him she was close. He pressed his finger up hard and kept up a punishing pressure with his tongue. She skirted the line, the line he’d brought her too. Pride surged in him. 

“Good boy, good boy,” she panted and then her body convulsed, curling around him as she came in spurts over his hand, his face. He licked it up, greedy and hungry for her pleasure. She cried out and went rigid, breath caught as the aftershocks rolled through her. 

She sank back. Her hand stroked at his brow and cheek. “Your master has trained you so, so, well,” she whispered as her eyes fluttered, lazy and sated. He dropped his head to her lap and enjoyed her petting, drooling a little onto her thigh as he panted, trying to control his body’s reaction to Somin’s scent, her orgasm, the way her fingers tightened and released against his scalp, the perfect massage.

Slowly, Chanyeol found his mind again, drifting, as it was, through the warm depth of subspace. He hummed as Somin shifted, urged him backwards and up onto the narrow bed behind them. “That’s it, good boy,” she whispered, stretching out his long bow legs and rubbing over his thighs with small, strong fingers. He opened his eyes blearily, noted how strong she appeared, how beautiful she was, body sweat and cum covered, the cute barbells in her nipples glinting against the lamp. Chanyeol could feel the arousal still pulsing in his cock, the wetness of his own thighs and the cage from where he had leaked during their play. 

But he hadn’t cum, hadn’t given in and he knew,  _ knew _ , that his Sir would reward him. He watched Somin cross the room on shaky legs and come back to the edge of the bed, a warm cloth and wet wipes in her hands. She eased the plug from him, then the collar, humming in her lovely soft voice as she comforted him through the feeling of emptiness as his ass clenched around nothing. 

“Can I text your Sir?” Somin asked sometime later. Chanyeol wasn’t sure how long he had dozed on her bed, her lithe body pressed up against his front as she kissed his forehead and rubbed over his back. “He might want to know where you are.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Yes, pass me my phone,” he whispered. Somin slipped from the bed, coming back with his phone and a bottle of water. He sipped it gratefully, sitting up and wincing at all the soreness of his knees and thighs.  _ Worth it _ , he thought.

He clicked at his screen, unlocking the phone and then passed it back to Somin, the effort of forming a coherent text just a little too much for him right now. “You’ll find him at the top of my contacts.”

Somin flipped through the apps, and her eyes widened just slightly as she took in the name on his screen.

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we did leave you at a cliffhanger. And in our typical fashion we are not sorry,ever.
> 
> We hope to have the next two chapters our within the next month or so. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with us through this wild ride!


	5. Lust in the Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Chanyeol take a stroll down memory lane.

Chanyeol stumbled out of Somin’s room somewhere around five am. He was still groggy from their scene, but energized from it as well. He wasn’t on until midnight tonight, so he knew he could get some rest during the day. Chanyeol had a feeling that if he woke either of his roommates an hour before their alarm’s were set to go off it would go poorly for him. He had an hour to kill and he smelled of sex. Looked well sexed.  And not that Chanyeol minded either of those things, but the last thing he needed was to get written up for wandering around the ship looking like he was straight from an orgy.

_ Heh, straight, _ Chanyeol thought, punch drunk and still high from sex. The best option was for him to swing into the gym and shower. The cock cage had come off an hour ago when the sweat made it start to chafe too much and it was tucked into the pocket of his hoodie, zipped up safely away from prying eyes.

Chanyeol shuffled his way to the lower level gym. There were multiple gyms on the ship, scattered by level and zone but there was one that was almost exclusively used by the staff, thanks to its proximity to their berths. It was unlikely anyone would be there at this hour, he reasoned. 

He grabbed a towel from the stacks at the entrance to the changing room and made his way to the shower stalls. 

“Holy fuck,” he said with a gasp as he looked in the mirrors that lined one of the walls. He’d come out of literal orgies looking less completely fucked. Somin was going on his “do-again-as-soon-as-possible, fuck man” list. A tiny part of him even hoped she might join the tiny but exquisite list of co-doms, privileged to share scenes with him and Sir on occasion. 

He’d have to make his case to Sir. 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he snapped several selfies and sent them to his Sir. Stripping off his shirt, he took stock of the evidence of well-use marking his body. He photographed those as well and sent them on. Something for Sir to enjoy during his morning wank.

Chanyeol turned and turned on the tap in the second shower stall but didn’t get right in. He needed it to build up some steam first. Instead, he examined himself in the mirror, taking stock of every bruise and mark. He pressed into a few, relishing their sting. He found his cock giving a few half-hearted twitches. He needed Sir, and soon.  

The mirror began to frost a bit at the edges. “Aw, fuck,” he said and turned to look at the water. He’d set it too hot. He shot a hand into the stream pouring forth from the shower head and yanked it back with a hiss. He’d have to make it through that to lower the heat. 

Pulling a face he dropped his pants and boxers in one move. Standing, he eyed the shower. Just as he was about to dart in steps came around the corner and he looked up to see Yunho gaping at him. 

“Yunho!” he stammered. He took in Yunho’s gym clothes, bandana-ed hair, racquet in hand and gym bag slung over his shoulder. “You working out?”

“I can be healthy!” Yunho said, defensive. 

Chanyeol realized he was naked, half hard, and Yunho was staring.  He and Yunho had a long history, from before either had ever been on the ship. For a while he’d been on the ‘do whenever possible at all costs’ list. Sadly, ever since he’d made assistant manager in the main dining hall, however, he’d avoided fraternizing (fucking) with the rest of the staff. 

Chanyeol had thought it a management thing. Maybe they had rules against it. But, he’d played with Changmin and Jaejoong, both managers and both excellent lays. Maybe Yunho just had a personal boundary?

Though, with the way Yunho was eyeing him, he seemed to be reconsidering that. 

Chanyeol arched and bit his lip, drawing attention to his mouth. He could see Yunho actively remembering exactly how good Chanyeol was with his mouth. Internally, Chanyeol grimaced. His jaw was already achingly sore. Which was delicious, admittedly, but also daunting when he thought of swallowing Yunho’s cock. 

Looking down at it tenting in Yunho’s shorts he remembered exactly  _ how _ big Yunho was. In length and - he gulped - girth. He thirsted for it, hungry, as his jaw clamoured for him to regain sanity. 

Chanyeol didn’t think, he acted. Striding forward he pushed Yunho into the empty first shower stall, neatly avoiding the too hot water in the stall Chanyeol had claimed. Yunho grabbed at his shoulders and pulled Chanyeol into a kiss. 

“Fuck you taste like sex,” Yunho gasped as he broke for air. He gripped the sides of Chanyeol’s head and pushed his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth, licking at his tongue, the sides and roof of his mouth. 

Chanyeol let himself be tasted as he worked on Yunho’s clothes. One jerk removed his shorts, Yunho kicked off his sneakers and broke off from kissing long enough to get his shirt off. A flailing arm reached out to turn on the shower, bathing them both in steaming heat.

Yunho yanked on Chanyeol’s hair, exposing his neck. Chanyeol hissed as Yunho sucked at one of Somin’s marks. The pain was intense and Yunho’s groans echoed Chanyeol’s whimpers. He’d forgotten Yunho’s penchent for sadism. 

Chanyeol’s legs went weak and he sank to the ground, thirsty, hungry, needy for Yunho’s cock. He gulped, face to face with it. Yunho was long and thick, fully-engorged cock almost too big to support its own weight. 

Chanyeol nuzzled against it, reacquainting himself with its smell, it’s feel, skin like silk. He turned his head up and blinked, sputtering. The stream of the shower shifted off of his face and he looked up at Yunho. 

“I’m going to fuck your face, little one,” Yunho crooned, and pushed the pulsing head of his cock between Chanyeol’s abused lips. 

His jaw stretched painfully and he fought to relax his jaw. Yunho was immense, overwhelming. His mind blanked as his world centered on the stretch of his mouth. He couldn’t even flex his tongue. He was nothing, a vessel, warmth and wet heat to sheath Yunho’s cock, nothing more. 

His own cock ached painfully where it lay, untouched, bobbing between his thighs. 

Bringing his hands up, he tried to brace himself on Yunho’s thighs as his hips pulled back, dragging the shaft from between Chanyeol’s lips. Yunho’s head throbbed on Chanyeol’s lower lip for a moment before plowing back in, propelled by the sharp jerk of Yunho’s thighs. 

Tears stung at Chanyeol’s eyes and he whimpered. It was so good and terrible and painful. He gagged and pulled off Yunho’s cock with a loud pop. 

He whined, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

A firm hand settled on his head. “You got done good didn’t you, baby boy?” 

Looking at the ground, Chanyeol nodded. He hadn’t failed in so long, guilt and shame writhed in him. 

“What are we going to do?” The head of Yunho’s cock dragged along the line of Chanyeol’s jaw. Turning his head, Chanyeol flicked at it with his tongue. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Chanyeol looked up, eyes hopeful. Yunho didn’t look angry or disappointed; lust and desire, the only things in his eyes. Chanyeol brought up a hand and gripped Yunho’s cock at its base. 

“There you go.” Yunho groaned. 

He stroked up and brought the head of Yunho’s cock to his lips. Every stroke up, Chanyeol flicked his tongue over Yunho’s head, sometimes giving it a swirl and sometimes a long lap. 

“Yes, just like that, good mouth.” 

Chanyeol preened and brought up a second hand, slick and wet. Placing it in front of the first, he managed to engulf all of Yunho in both hands, sliding them together up and down over the entire length. Together with his mouth over just the tip, it was almost good as having Yunho down his throat. 

Yunho leaned back to rest against the stall of the shower, the water spilling down over his chiseled physique. Chanyeol looked up to take in the site of rippling abs heaving with his every shuddered breath, dark hair disheveled and slicked to Yunho’s brow. 

Yunho was stunning, still. Chanyeol knew plenty of thirty-somethings who’d let themself go, seen plenty day in and out on the ship, but no gently going out to pasture for him. He was as sculpted as he’d been a decade ago when Chanyeol’d first met him, first crushed on him. Sculpted as a youth, but with none of the awkward lankiness. He was fully, richer, that something that came with age and years of fitness. 

Pressing the top of his fisted hand against his lips, Chanyeol stroked up and down Yunho’s cock, trying to get his throat to comply with his deep need to take in every inch of cock he could. With every bob of his head he loosened his hand, easing more of Yunho’s length along his tongue, towards his throat. 

He hadn’t felt this hungry in so, so long. Chanyeol whined needily, his free hand gripping Yunho’s hip hard enough to bruise. 

Yunho brushed at the small tears of exertion beside Chanyeol’s eye. 

“Such a pretty boy,” Yunho said with a sigh timed to the pace of Chanyeol’s sucking. “But not a little boy anymore.” A soft hand traced down Chanyeol’s cheek. Distant memories returned as if all of the years since didn’t exist. Chanyeol was kneeling, looking up adoringly at his first Dom, posture perfect, mouth sealed around his master’s dick, working so, so hard. 

Yunho thumbed along the hollow of Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking himself in Chanyeol’s mouth as Chanyeol bobbed.  “Still, so perfect.” He cupped Chanyeol’s face, turning it up so their eyes could meet. They gaze at one another for a moment before Chanyeol closed his eyes, nuzzling into Yunho’s hand, an old, old habit.  

Yunho’s hand disappeared then reappeared, a solid slap stinging Chanyeol’s cheek, shooting lightning right down to the base of his own dick. He felt it pulse and bob in the air, surely leaking onto the wet tile. 

Chanyeol cried out, taking more of Yunho’s dick than he’d intended and moving his hand to the wall behind Yunho to steady himself, tried not to gag. The burn on his face was exquisite. 

Hands held both sides of his face, keeping him immobile. Jaw aching, he waited. Yunho slapped again and Chanyeol saw stars. Yunho pulled himself out so only the head of his cock rested against Chanyeol’s lower lip. 

“Still so perfectly trained,” Yunho murmured, carding fingers through Chanyeol’s slick hair. “No biting, no teeth, still the most beautiful mouth for me to use.”

Chanyeol’s heart soared at the praise. Fingers traced over his cheeks, still stinging, a new pain to tantalize him. “Remember how I used to make you come. Remember how good a boy you were for me?” Yunho’s voice was a growl, deep and possessive.

Chanyeol remembered. He remembered how he could come, hot shooting spurts, with just one word of command. He remembered the bone deep pleasure, the soul-soothing satisfaction of being so, so good.

“Just a horny, needy boy, untouched, a slave for my pleasure.” Yunho closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall. “I bet I still could make you come like that.”

He could. Chanyeol knew it. He could feel the tell-tale heat already gathering his balls tight, the pulsing throb of his cock. His body knew what it was supposed to do when it knelt at Yunho’s feet. Terror churned at his stomach, warring with his desire, his need. His Sir would be so, so disappointed. 

Panicked, he looked up at Yunho. He wanted to come, needed to come, absolutely could not come. He was helpless, slave to Yunho’s whims. He wanted to beg, to protest. Closing his eyes again, he slowly parted his lips, submitting to whatever it was Yunho wanted, consequences be damned. 

“God, look at you,” Yunho said, recognizing his turmoil, his submission. “You want it and you don’t and - fuck - but your mouth-” he gasped and panted as Chanyeol worked, putting every old trick to use. “I want you to come, and you want to come -” he groaned and whispered, “fuck you took all of it, God, just like that  _ like that _ .”

Chanyeol hovered on the edge, so, so close but not yet past the point where he could stop. His cock was on fire, burning with the need for release. Suddenly, Yunho pulled him off, pulled him back to look him in the eyes. The steam had filtered out of the room, the water hitting them had gone from scalding to just hot. 

“You belong to your Sir,” Yunho said, as much to himself as Chanyeol. “You are not to come,” he commanded. Relief flooded through Chanyeol. This was another trick Yunho had taught him. The fires of his arousal ebbed, receded. His cocked ached but it was managable. 

“But, fuck if you aren’t going to make  _ me  _ come,” Yunho said, pulling on Chanyeol’s head and repositioning them. Chanyeol, still kneeling, pressed against the wall, the water blocked by Yunho, towering over him to lean against the wall, one arm as support. His other hand took his cock and returned it to Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Yunho slammed himself in, filling Chanyeol. Yunho was punishing, rough, demanding, it was all Chanyeol could do to hold on. He loosened his jaw and throat, accepting the pain of every inch buried into him and undulating his tongue over Yunho’s head when it came out far enough.

Yunho thrust faster, faster. Chanyeol cried with the strain, helpless, used. He closed his eyes, mind disengaging, floating in that blissful space of submission. Then Yunho arched, thrusts breaking into the thick pulses as he came. Chanyeol swallowed by reflex. 

He’d barely finished when Yunho had him, scooping him up into warm, steady arms, pulling him into the warm stream. Their foreheads nuzzled together.

“Hey, hey, you there?”

Chanyeol smiled, unable to talk. He managed a nod. 

“You’re hard as a rock,” Yunho said, fingers ghosting over Chanyeol’s neglected cock. Chanyeol nodded. It seemed he  _ was  _ still hard. “You have a very lucky master.” Yunho sounded more proud than jealous. 

Soft kisses pressed against Chanyeol's cheeks, his brow. The arms around his tightened, a settling embrace. “Come on, let's get you home.”

Yunho turned off the water and retrieved the towel hooked outside the stall. He wrapped Chanyeol and brought him out to get more towels. Obediently, Chanyeol followed wherever directed. Yunho toweled off his hair and wrapped him in an available robe then dressed in his damp clothes. 

“Hold the towel in front of you, that isn’t going anywhere any time soon.” Yunho gestured at Chanyeol’s erection. Chanyeol smiled again, a sheepish puppy. Yunho patted his head affectionately. 

The walked the short distance through the corridors to the room Chanyeol shared with his Sir. 

“Hey, here you go, he needs a bit of care,” Yunho said as the door opened. 

Chanyeol beamed at his Sir as he was passed over from Yunho. His Sir’s warm arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s forearms, pulling him in as Yunho gave Sir a quick summary of their time.

“You have a good boy, there,” Yunho said as the door closed him out. 

Chanyeol floated, still, head heavy with arousal, subspace and the affectionate face of Sir, looking up at him. A strong warm hand reached up and cupped his face and Chanyeol nuzzled into it, happy to be home and safe.  “Come on baby, let’s get you into bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwuahahahahahaha
> 
> only one chapter leeeeft!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting... summer, fam, summer


End file.
